


Enjoy The Moment

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [50]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Long-Distance Relationship, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Maxine enjoy a moment alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Moment

"You listened to them? I can't believe that." They were sitting in chairs near the sliding glass door that lead out to the balcony of her apartment. The doors were open and the warm Miami air was circulating around the room. He was sitting facing the door and she was to the side facing the kitchen. It was the only way she could extend her legs and prop them up on his lap.

"Believe it, Greg," she said with a grin. He grinned back; anything that got Valera to grin at him was good.

"Yeah, but Skid Row?"

"What? It was a phase. And this is coming from a guy who likes Marilyn Manson."

He shook his head, laughing. "I can just imagine you decked out in a tight denim skirt and one of their shirts." He tilted his head. "Did you have teased hair?"

She leaned over and swatted at him. "No," she said simply. "What about you? What did you listen to?"

"Everything." He shrugged. "I mean, I listened to the Beastie Boys and Run DMC, Metallica and Guns N Roses, INXS and Duran Duran, Depeche Mode and..." He trailed off. "Like I said, I listened to everything."

"I have Violater," she said.

"That's probably my favorite CD of theirs. What's your favorite song?"

"Halo."

"I like that song, but I like the Goldfrapp remix better." He reached to her feet and started rubbing them. He didn't get to see her in Miami often, and usually whoever was being visited got the time off work, but it had been unavoidable and Valera had to work.

"Well, Greg, what's yours?"

He thought for a few moments. "That's a hard question, Maxine."

"Pick one."

"Probably Enjoy The Silence."

She nodded. "Good choice."

He looked at her. "I have to say, I think I can accept the fact you liked Skid Row a little easier considering you like Depeche Mode. That shows you still have good taste in music."

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

He looked over at her, still rubbing her feet, and she smiled at him. Even though they were physically apart most of the time, whatever it was that they had going worked well. She loved spending time with him. She loved being around him, and when they couldn't be close she loved just talking to him. "We should do this more often."

He let go of her feet, gently lowered them to the floor, then moved his chair closer to hers. "Yeah, we should," he said before leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
